<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dog Screws Bear by DarknessKunoichi2012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172155">Dog Screws Bear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessKunoichi2012/pseuds/DarknessKunoichi2012'>DarknessKunoichi2012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Improvised Sex Toys, Knotting, Lube, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, Stuffed Toys, Teddy Bears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessKunoichi2012/pseuds/DarknessKunoichi2012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dogpound's in some serious heat one night, and what it would take to relieve him would be his hand, some lube and a teddy bear.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dog Screws Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a little solo one-shot of Dogpound jerking off cuz why not? Hope you enjoy! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dogpound breathed heavily into his pillow as he lay on his bed. Dammit.....this heat he was going through.....it felt far too strong for even him to battle. This was ridiculous. After all, he's Chris Bradford. A guy that can always have full control over his sexual urges and desires, as well as being a brilliant marital arts star.</p><p>The one thing that ruined it though is this stupid new form he now takes. With such a cumbersome appearance and embarrassing new tendencies, like enjoying belly rubs or fetching sticks, or even whining in guilt as he was told off, and now....this annoying heat. He really didn't wanna do anything too drastic. Just a little tension release and that will be it. It should be. The more he thought about it, the more he slowly rubbed his crotch against the mattress of his bed. </p><p>Turning around, he completely gave in and slowly slid down his pants as he revealed what lay underneath that crimson cloth. Already, a giant, pink rod was slowly rising up from the furry, white sheath that surrounded it. Both the reddened tip and the veiny base, they were throbbing painfully, as well as the heavy balls that hung underneath such a mighty member. But the thick, bulbous knot was what stung the most as it pulsated lightly.</p><p>Whimpering in need, Dogpound knew what had to be done. Reaching into his dresser, he pulled out a bottle of lube and squeezed a friendly helping onto his giant left hand. If he would use the right hand, it would hurt as all hell, especially with all that bone-hard material surrounding it.</p><p>Slowly, Dogpound took hold of his cock with his lubricated palm and, slowly at first, began stroking up and down. A low, soft growl emitted from Dogpound as he closed his eyes from the pleasure of his strokes. His breathing got a little bit shakier as he went faster with his handywork, trying not to let his dog-like whimpering make any noise. He fortunately had his bedroom door locked, so nobody would come in at the wrong time.</p><p>"F-Fuck.....~" he softly panted as he kept going, now letting his fantasies start running wild. He could really imagine it very vaguely. A beautiful babe riding such a monstrous cock and her moans echoing throughout his mind as he growled and moaned more. The more he did it, however, the more he felt like......it wasnt enough.</p><p>His eyes opened as he realized. For his fantasy to feel like reality, he would need to push his knot inside a tight orifice, or anything looking like one and get stuck within as he still thrusted deep. But his hand, while very pleasurable in terms of masturbating, was in no way the right kind of hole for the job. He needed something else, something different, something.....inanimate.</p><p>That's when he noticed something in the corner of the room. A teddy bear laying on a couple of his other pillows. One with a little red bow tie and a missing eye. It wasn't too big or too small. It looked to be just the right size. He remembered how he found that stuffed bear one night when on a mission with the foot to collect Mutagen. Upon finding it in the dumpster of an alleyway, he secretly took it home with him for.....later use.</p><p>No. He shouldn't. That's too much. He knew he was a mutant man-dog, but he wasn't gonna do something like that! There's no way he should. But the more he stared at that little bear and thought about the soft, cuddly, fluffy stuffing inside of it, and how that would help his little solo game, the more he gave in until he sighed in defeat.</p><p>"You know what? I dont even care anymore," he thought to himself as he got up and grabbed the bear, "I need some sweet release, and this little guy is gonna help me get it."</p><p>Carefully getting back on the bed again, he raised the teddy bear with it's backside facing him. He carefully brought up the sharp index finger of is right hand and, very lightly, he made a little incision on that bear's bottom, the perfect size for his shaft to fit inside.</p><p>After polishing his cock with more lube, Dogpound carefully slid it inside the bear and a low murr escaped him as his body shivered. He never expected the stuffing inside the teddy bear to feel so good, but he had the lube to thank for making the insides feel extra wet and more like an actual orifice.</p><p>Using his giant hand to grip the bedpost, Dogpound growled and moaned as he closed his eyes and gently fucked his little toy even more, his mind finally entering back in his fantasy world. He began looking back and remembering the porn that he watched prior to his mutation. So many beautiful women, all with their curves and busts in such perfect proportions being rutted mercilessly......</p><p>The mutant canine began to imagine himself in one of those porn scenarios, going doggy style on a truly attractive and buxom woman as she lay submissively beneath him, moaning loudly in delight and want as he rutted her perfectly rounded ass. He grinned in bliss from his exciting imagination and groaned to himself.</p><p>"Fuck yeah, take it....~ Take it all, you dirty little slut.....~" it honestly felt good to imagine that, even after he became such a clumsy mutt, any hot chick could still want and lust for him as much as when he was still a human. He could definietly get much more luck than that horny bastard of a fish, Xever.</p><p>During his make-believe lovemaking, he grunted as he pushed his knot inside the bear's hole, almost ripping it a little. As that happened, he imagined the babe gasping in a mix of pain and pleasure. He thrust his dick in and out harder and faster, his huge balls slapping against the bear's belly and his humping practically shaking the bed. Fuck, was he glad that he was off duty for the rest of the night.</p><p>Humping faster and faster, his body then jolted up and he gasped and whimpered as he finally ejaculated inside his make-believe pussy, his hot, thick semen spilling out of the teddy bear's tear like hot lava escaping a volcano. Moaning quietly, Dogpound carefully lay back down on his bed and breathed heavily as his dick still throbbed inside his new little secret toy and he imagined his pornstar smiling with an oozey creampie dripping from her ravaged hole. It will take a minute for the knot to shrink down to size again to pull out, but he can wait.</p><p>Looking up at the wall of his room, he saw a poster of himself, Chris Bradford. Back when he had fame, back when he had stardom, back when.....he had control over his body. It would be a bit surprising and a bit humiliating for himself to know that he performed a rather unique form of masturbation, but at the same time, Dogpound just couldn't care less.</p><p>Looking at the mess he made below again, the teddy stuffed with lube, cum and cock, he couldnt help but chuckle. What he did was quite funny, sure, but at least now he wouldnt have to worry about another heat until next time. And he now has a fun way of tending to it.</p><p>"That was totally worth it.....~"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>